


【授翻】Better Than Old Spice

by Clover_cherik



Series: Asp's House of Kink（授翻/ironstrange部分） [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Stephen loves the way Tony smells when he's all sweaty and gross, Tony stank - Freeform, scent, turned on by smell, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony先是修了一整天车子，接着又和复仇者们一起战斗了一场，搞得现在臭烘烘的。但Stephen真的不介意。事实上，他似乎还更喜欢Tony Stank了。关键词：气味。基本上是Stephen喜欢Tony在苦战一场以后闻起来的味道，并让Tony了解了这一点。Tony对此并不抗拒。





	【授翻】Better Than Old Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Than Old Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405310) by [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp). 



> 这有点奇怪（哈）但我脑海中出现的第一个想法就是这样。请欣赏！  
> 没有beta。

Tony知道自己闻起来糟透了。这都要归咎于他在实验室（或者说工作间）里正把手臂伸进汽车内部修理的时候复仇者的警报响了，于是像一个棒棒小钢铁侠应该做的那样他只好前去帮忙阻止危机，结果却被丢进了一座建筑物里头还被Hulk坐在了屁股底下（大绿个说这是个意外但Tony对此不太确定），然后就在装甲里闷出了一身汗。

他臭死了，只想洗个热水澡，喝杯热咖啡，然后一头栽进床铺里头。

但Stephen似乎另有打算。

Tony一回来，他的丈夫就在他的实验室里打开了一个传送门，走了进来确人他没有受伤。Tony没受伤但是但一如既往地，Stephen不会允许Tony试图掩饰任何伤病。

有时候和一个前外科医生结婚真的很糟糕。那Tony是为什么会和他结婚来着？

哦，开什么玩笑呐？他爱Stephen Strange，即使这人尽干些稀奇古怪的破事（some weird shit ）（而且差不多 ** **一直在**** 那么干）。

Tony斜倚在工作台上，光裸着上身，汗水和油脂沿着身体流下。他还得把他的经典 Shelby Cobra 超跑装回去，但实在是太累了。

Stephen检查完Tony的伤口，终于承认了Tony没有受伤，只是有点小淤痕（很可能是因为Hulk坐在他身上给压的）。

Stephen用双臂楔住Tony的身体两侧，将他钉在工作台上。他把鼻子顶在Tony的下巴下，深深吸了一口气。

“拜托，亲爱的，我臭死了。”Tony说着推了推他的胸膛。

“你闻起来好极了（divine）。”Stephen低声道，伸出舌头舔了舔Tony的汗滴。

“我觉得你的嗅觉有点扭曲。”Tony咕哝着，在Stephen舔上自己的时候扬起了头。

Stephen吮吸舔舐着Tony的脖子，汗水的腥咸与机油奇特的味道杂糅在一起，变成了某种Tony独有的味道。Tony呻吟着，伸手托住了Stephen的后脑。Stephen微笑着欺上Tony的锁骨，轻轻地啃咬。

“Stephen，我现在简直一塌糊涂。”Tony三心二意地埋怨着。当Stephen把他以这样的姿势禁锢在那儿的时候他真不怎么会抱怨。他能感觉到Stephen的勃起蹭着他的肚子，哦，该死，Stephen是什么时候脱掉衣服的？

“你的气味闻起来就像是，你一直在努力，做着那些让你开心的事情、那些拯救众人的事情。”Stephen低语着，舔着Tony胸口上也已干透的汗水。舌头碾过一道道伤疤，引来Tony阵阵呻吟；唇舌吮至乳头，Tony用手指攥住了Stephen的头发。

Tony闭上眼睛呜咽出声。某个时刻Stephen脱掉了他们的裤子，让他们就在实验室里变得赤身裸体。

妈的，假如汗流浃背臭不可嗅的样子能让Stephen那么性奋，那他下次要试试在机油里滚一圈。

Stephen朝着他的胸笑了出来。靠，难道他大声说出来了？

Stephen跪倒在地，用舌头在Tony轮廓分明的腹肌上描摹。他可以闻出Tony性欲被激起的味道，对方的阴茎就在他面前抽搐着，他用鼻子轻轻碰了碰那硬挺所在。

“你真是不可思议。”Tony低声说，看着Stephen深呼吸用舌头舔上顶端的缝隙。

Stephen朝他眨眨眼，张开嘴将Tony含在唇间。Tony攥住工作台的边缘，汗珠又开始沁出、流下。Stephen将鼻子埋在Tony的耻毛丛中，嗅着他的气息。他自己的阴茎也已经很硬了，在两腿间翘起，前夜滴落在水泥地面上。

Stephen开始摆动脑袋，舌头沿着Tony阴茎根部他舔舐。Tony呻吟着，轻轻地将自己插入了Stephen口中。

“操，亲爱的，感觉真棒。”Tony低声说着，用手指拽着他的头发。Stephen任Tony纵横律动，狠狠插进自己嘴里，囊袋拍击他的下颌上。Stephen保持下巴放松的状态，捏住Tony的屁股。

“Stephen。”Tony低声道，晃着屁股。

Stephen微微后撤，用迷蒙的眼神望着他。“你想在哪里出来？”

“在……在你脸上，”Tony说，嗓音发颤。

Stephen自得地笑着，舔着他的小缝。Tony一只手握住自己的阴茎，快速地扭动和抚慰着。他哼了一声，将抽动的硬挺对准了Stephen的脸。Stephen闭上眼睛，随即感觉到滚烫的种子击中了自己的脸颊。他张开嘴巴，情液被Tony涂在了他脸上，沿着颌角滴落，溅在他起伏的胸膛上。

Tony瘫倒在工作台上，毫不掩饰地以惊叹的眼神望着Stephen擦拭脸庞、舔着嘴唇，然后用光滑的手抚弄起自己的阴茎。Stephen呻吟着撸动肉棒，在侍弄自己之时向后仰起了头。

他到了，拱起身子，硬挺一阵搏动，白浊如花丝带一般从马眼里喷射而出。Tony伸过腿去，让Stephen好靠在他的腿上，毛发与皮肤腻在一起。

Tony帮Stephen站起来，然后将他拉近，深深亲吻了他。

“现在我们都需要洗个澡。”Tony低声说道，在Stephen唇舌间品尝着自己的精华。

“我觉得可以。”

Stephen打开一个传送门，让Tony紧靠着自己。走进Tony的卧室时，Stephen低下头，再次闻了闻Tony。

他喜欢那味道。Tony独一无二的味道。耕耘完毕，汗水、情液、种种糅合在一起，让他倍加喜爱。

他笑了。Tony Stank，他是多么爱你。

他将Tony拉近推倒在床上，Tony在从床垫上弹起来的时候笑了起来。

他们可以过会儿再洗澡。


End file.
